Même au fond du gouffre il y a un espoir
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Steve est au plus mal, voir même au fond du gouffre jusqu'au jour où il y a une avancée. Mais sera-t-elle positive ou non?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre**

Steve s'enferma dans son bureau, personne n'osa aller le déranger sachant la raison pour laquelle il est comme ça. Il y a quatre ans ses jumelles de 16 ans ont été enlevées et malgré toute l'énergie du 5-0 et des services de secours de l'île, Arwen et Katsa n'ont pas été retrouvées. Elles n'étaient pas ensemble au moment des faits mais visiblement les filles avaient été surveillées. Arwen était en train de traîner avec une petite bande de délinquants quand un van a déboulé de nulle part manquant de renverser plusieurs jeunes et trois hommes en sortir pour se saisir de la jeune fille. Alors que Katsa faisait un match de volley sur la plage, elle était partie se rincer à la douche après avoir chuter lorsqu'un policier est venu la voir lui disant avoir été envoyé par l'unité de son père. Quelques mètres plus tard ce faux policier l'assommera.

-Hey Steve ! S'exclama Danny en entrant dans le bureau du commandant.

L'ex Navy Seal s'essuya rapidement les yeux et reposa le cadre le représentant avec les deux filles.

-Il me fait de la peine. Souffla Tani

-Les filles, puis Catherine, la chance n'est pas de son côté. Commenta Junior.

-Euh les gars…Commença Grover.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou ? Demanda Tani

-Hmmm malgré ce qui s'est passé là-bas j'ai encore quelques contacts à Chicago. La photo des filles étant dans le système national, il est revenu dans leur radar sur leur caméra une jeune femme qui pourrait être l'une des filles.

-Ils ont envoyés une équipe sur place ? Demanda Junior

-Non. Comme ils n'étaient pas certains de l'information personne n'a pensé à aller voir.

-Ils auraient dû ! C'était une piste !

-On ne devrait pas le dire à Steve. Souffla Tani ne voulant pas donner de faux espoir à leur chef.

-Me dire quoi ? Coupa Steve en apparaissant.

Ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. C'est Jerry qui se jeta à l'eau et lui dit. Ils s'attendaient à le voir bondir en apprenant ça, ou un voile d'excitation mais rien ne traversa le regard bleuté de Steve. Il sortit son téléphone

« Mouse ? C'est Steve Mcgarrett. J'ai besoin d'un service vieux. »

« … »

« Tu peux passer la photo que je vais t'envoyer dans un système de vieillissement d'environ 4 ans et de lancer dans un système de repérage dans la ville s'il te plaît. »

« … »

« Merci Mouse. »

Personne ne fit de commentaire le comprenant, mais sachant que ça ne mènera nulle part seulement à de la souffrance. Une enquête tomba ce qui permit de changer les idées du commandant. Danny maîtrisa l'un des suspects alors que le second prit la fuite, Steve sur ses traces.

-Evites de sauter d'un toit ! S'exclama Danny en rigolant à moitié.

L'unité attendit près des voitures que Steve revienne, ce qu'il fit dix minutes plus tard avec le suspect menotté et légèrement amoché.

-Tu ne dois pas te soucier beaucoup de ta petite amie. Ricana le premier suspect en regardant Steve.

Une mauvaise sensation de déjà-vu traversa le Seal. Mais il n'a pas de petite amie, il ne voit plus personne depuis le départ de Catherine. Il a bien essayé avec Lyn mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

-Ils ont des jolis spécimens dans la Navy on dirait.

Ça ne fait plus de doute pour Steve, ce type parle bien de Catherine. La jolie brune qui a fait chavirer son cœur quand il était encore militaire.

-Je te jure que si tu la touches ou un de tes camarades tu supplieras pour aller croupir en prison parce que ce que je te ferais sera bien pire.

-Du calme Steve. Intervint Danny en les séparant légèrement.

-Tu l'as entendu !

-On ne sait pas où est Catherine, et ce mec nous plus. Il dit ça pour te bluffer. Elle est avec la CIA, elle ne craint rien.

-Tu n'en sais rien Danno !

Le portable de Mcgarrett se mit à sonner, et il se raidit craignant le pire. Danny prit les devant et attrapa le téléphone de son meilleur ami.

« Allô ? »

« Steve ? »

« Non c'est Danny Williams. Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi Cath. »

« Oh, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, hum je voulais juste savoir comment Steve allait…ça fait…4 ans que les filles ont disparues. »

« Il fait avec. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien toi ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien, un suspect qu'on vient d'arrêter a dit à Steve qu'il ne te parlait pas beaucoup. Mauvais souvenir. »

« Je vois. Je vais bien. Et je suis désolée de ne pas être prêt de lui. »

« Pourtant c'est ce dont il aurait besoin. » Attaqua Danny

La jeune femme coupa la conversation, et Danny redonna le téléphone à Steve.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas passé ?! Demanda ce dernier.

-Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir quoi faire.

Ils rentrèrent au QG et bouclèrent l'affaire avec les aveux des deux suspects. Tani raccrocha avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Junior.

-Hey.

-Tu rentres ? Demanda Junior

-Non, je viens d'avoir Duke au téléphone. Ils ont retrouvés un corps…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le 5-0 arriva sur place, les deux nouveaux de l'unité avaient la mine impassible sachant déjà. Steve sortit de la Camaro et salua le chef de la police d'Hawaii.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda l'ex-Navy Seal

-Danny tu devrais aller avec lui. Souffla Tani

-Pourquoi ? Non ne le dis pas en fait.

-Un promeneur avec son chien a trouvé un corps. Hum… la victime est une jeune femme, les causes de la mort sont inconnues pour le moment Max l'examine.

-Où est le corps ? Demanda Steve

-Par là…Mais il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir commandant. Finit par lâcher Duke.

Ce dernier le regarda attendant qu'il parle et s'explique. Il aperçut les regards mi- tristes, mi- inquiet de son unité d'élite. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Catherine. Non ça ne peut pas être elle.

-Duke.

-C'est une de vos jumelles. Nous ne savons pas laquelle.

Tout se mit à tourner autour de Mcgarrett, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Une de ses filles est morte, et la seconde est quelque part dans la nature.

-Steve… Commença Danny

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Steve à Duke

-Par ici commandant. Indiqua le chef de la police.

Ils traversèrent la route et s'enfoncèrent dans les hautes herbes. Max est agenouillé devant un corps, même à cette distance les membres du 5-0 purent noter la maigreur de la victime. Steve se baissa devant sa défunte fille et caressa doucement son front. Une larme perla sur la joue de l'hawaiien d'habitude si fort et alla s'écraser sur la terre sèche.

-C'est…C'est Arwen.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne les a pas vu depuis 4 ans. Commenta Danny

-Elle a une marque de naissance à gauche de la nuque. Katsa ne l'a pas.

Personne ne rajouta quelque chose, laissant leur collègue pleurer une de ses filles. Steve observa le visage de sa fille essayant de mémoriser son visage d'ange.

-Je n'ai pas su te protéger ma chérie. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

-Excusez-moi Commandant mais je dois l'emmener. Intervint Max

-Bien sûr, vas-y Max. Juste…prends soin d'elle.

Tani vint l'enlacer avant de laisser sa place aux autres membres de l'équipe. Ils rentrèrent au QG et Steve s'enferma dans son bureau et observa des photos sur son ordinateur de ses deux filles. Jerry a quant à lui rouvrit le dossier sur les filles essayant de voir si certaines données ont évoluées.

-Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Danny en entrant dans le bureau de son ami.

Le Seal haussa seulement les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

-Arwen était plus calme, elle se mêlait moins aux autres de son âge. Katsa l'entraînait tout le temps à des soirées ou en pirogue.

-Forcément elles faisaient ces trucs bizarres d'ici. Plaisanta Danny

-Elles sont hawaiiennes Danno, elles faisaient ce que tout le monde fait ici, de la pirogue, de la plongée, on allait souvent en randonnée dans la jungle et elles surfaient.

-On va trouver qui a fait ça Steven.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Kat' en vie. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre les deux.

Danny posa une main sur l'épaule du Seal avant de sortir. Accompagné de Tani il se rendit au bureau de Max.

-Max tu as quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, il s'agit bien de Arwen Mcgarrett, la fille du commandant. On peut noter dans le pli de ses coudes des marques de piqures.

-Elle a été droguée ? Demanda Tani

-Ou se droguée. Compléta Danny

-C'est à vous de le découvrir mais ce n'est pas ce qui a causé la mort en tout cas. Coupa le médecin légiste.

-Dis-nous tout.

Max tourna délicatement le corps sur le côté pour montrer trois lacérations.

-Elle servait de mule pour la drogue ?

-Non pas dans le dos voyons inspecteur Williams. Ces lacérations ont provoqués une hémorragie lente et mortelle.

-Elle s'est vidée de son sang. Souffla Tani n'arrivant pas à réaliser la terreur dans laquelle la jeune Mcgarrett devait être.

-Oui. Ses genoux sont aussi très abîmés, ce qui viendrait d'une position quasi constante agenouillé. Son estomac est vide, elle n'a rien mangé les heures précédant sa mort. Mais selon l'examen de ses dents, elle mangeait. En sous quantité certes.

-Il y a quelque chose qui puisse nous aider dans l'enquête ? Demanda Danny.

-J'ai trouvé des tissus sous ses ongles et dans ses cheveux. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai les résultats.

Une fois au QG ils firent le point avec les autres, Steve restant impassible.

-Commandant vous avez de la visite. Intervint un agent de police.

-Merci Lugo.

Les quatre regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants interloqués.

-Amiral qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Steve en échangeant une poignée de main.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une des jumelles a été retrouvée.

-Arwen mais…elle est morte.

-J'ai pris le loisir de faire transférer son corps dans un des labos de la Navy afin qu'aucun indice ne soit oublié. Votre médecin légiste y ait allé également.

-C'est très gentil à vous qui que vous soyez de l'armée, mais on est sur l'enquête. Et pourquoi vous feriez une chose pareille ? Intervint Danny.

-Je suis l'Amiral Rollins. Et si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'elles sont comme mes petites-filles.

L'unité resta stupéfaite de voir le père de Catherine devant eux. Danny ne fit pas de blagues pourries, et ils se mirent au travail pour trouver les coupables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Steve observa la chambre de Arwen, rien n'a bougé. Des photos d'eux trois ou quatre avec Catherine sur le mur. Il s'effondra contre le mur en larmes. Instinctivement l'ex militaire attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé.

« Allô ? »

« C…Cath… »

« Steve? Tu vas bien ? »

« Elle…Les… »

« Steve parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Les…Les jumelles… »

« Il y a eu du nouveau dans l'enquête ?! »

« On…On a retrouvé…Arwen…Elle…elle… »

« Oh non Steve… Je suis navrée… »

Elle lui parla pendant un moment tentant de le réconforter, mais entre-temps la jeune femme a rassemblé ses affaires pour rentrer sur l'île. Les pleurs de l'ex-Navy se faisaient entendre à travers le combiné ce qui brisa le cœur de Catherine. Pourquoi on avait fait ça à sa petite fille ? Pourquoi quelqu'un avait ciblé les jumelles ? Ils en avaient assez bavés avec Wofat, la petite famille ne voulait que profiter. Lou passa rejoindre Steve chez lui, ayant un ado, il comprenait un peu la douleur du père de famille.

— Elle a dû se sentir abandonner, pensait que j'avais baissé les bras. Pleura Steve

— Mais non, elle savait que tu faisais ton possible pour les retrouver.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui ils ont trouvés des résidus dans ses cheveux, elle serait restée un long moment dans un endroit humide, comme un souterrain ou une grotte. Ils sont entrain de recouper les endroits où on trouve les éléments qu'ils ont relevés. On va les coincer Steve.

— Et retrouver Katsa. Il faut qu'on retrouve ma petite Kat'…murmura Steve la voix tremblante.

Une fois au QG l'unité se mit au travail, le commandant essayant de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour retrouver la pourriture qui a fait du mal à sa fille. Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied et décidèrent de faire nuit blanche afin d'avancer un maximum avant que le ou les coupables ne quittent l'île. Le lendemain Kamekona débarqua dans les bureaux du 5-0 avec des gobelets de café et des donuts.

— Cadeau de la maison

— Merci Kamekona on en avait besoin, souffla Tani

— Comment va Mcgarrett ? demanda le vendeur de crevette

— Comme Steve, il ne dit rien. Et je prie pour les suspects de ne pas tomber entre ses mains, commenta Danny.

— Tu pourrais laisser tes oreilles trainées ? intervint Lou.

— Bien sûr, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas venu seul.

Une grande brune fit son entrée à l'étage, Danny ne savait pas trop comment réagir en la voyant après tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Steve était-ce bien qu'elle revienne ? Mais le commandant sortit de son bureau et alla l'enlacer immédiatement enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de la femme.

— Cath…

— Hey sailor. Je suis désolée pour Arwen.

— Merci d'être venue, tu n'étais pas obligée…

— Bien sûr que si, tu sais qu'elles sont comme mes filles. On va retrouver Katsa, j'ai su que mon père vous prête main forte. Veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose ? Se proposa l'ancien lieutenant de la Navy.

— Il…il faudrait organiser…l'enterrement…

— Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fait pas. Coince celui qui a fait ça, déclara Catherine en embrassant la joue de Steve.

La jeune femme repartit, laissant l'unité se reconcentrer sur leur enquête. Dans le court de la journée, ils eurent enfin une piste solide, cependant Danny réussit à convaincre Steve d'aller voir si Catherine n'avait pas besoin d'aide afin qu'il ne soit pas là au moment de l'arrestation.

Mais durant l'interrogatoire il se révéla que ce n'était pas le meurtrier de la jeune Arwen Mcgarrett, il avait seulement participé à son enlèvement.

— Pourquoi tu m'as écarté de la sorte Danny ! Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je fasse ça s'il était question de Grâce !

— Oui mais je te connais Steve ! Tu n'aurais pas cherché à écouter ce mec ! Il n'a pas tué Arwen on a des preuves. Mais il était là pour l'enlèvement.

Steve descendit au sous-sol il voulait le voir et savoir pourquoi avoir visé ses filles, et ce qu'ils avaient fait des deux.

—Un conseil mon gars tu ferais mieux de lui répondre car ça peut très mal tourner pour toi, lança Tani un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Pourquoi les avoir enlevés ?! Commença Steve

— Qui les ? Se moqua l'homme

— Les deux jumelles, pourquoi les avoir ciblé ?!

— Un vieil ami, il les trouvait à son goût. La deuxième a été dur à avoir, c'est qu'elle était coriace, mais on a réussi à la matait, ricana le suspect

Steve serra les poings sentant les larmes lui montaient mais il ne devait absolument pas craquer.

— Elle n'a pas du tout aimé être ligotée avec des barbelés !

S'en fut trop pour le Commandant Mcgarrett qui lui mit une belle droite en plein dans la mâchoire. Danny le retint comme il put mais son ami était hors de lui, il fallut l'intervention de Lou et de Junior pour réussir à le faire sortir de la pièce.

Il quitta le palace pour rejoindre Catherine au cimetière après s'être changé pour l'enterrement d'une de ses filles. De très nombreux policiers étaient eux aussi venu, comme des militaires, Catherine se tenait près de Steve et glissa une main dans celle du Navy Seal. Danny fronça les sourcils en voyant deux militaires fendre la foule et aller dire quelque chose à l'Amiral Rollins. Ce dernier regarda brièvement Steve avant de partir sans un mot. Pour Danny qui en avait fait part à Grover, il n'y avait pas de doutes, les militaires venaient de trouver quelque chose et ils allaient la jouer perso sur ce coup-là.

— On intervient ? chuchota Junior

— Non, laisse-les faire. Ils auront peut-être de meilleures réponses que nous.

Steve resta un moment seul devant la tombe de sa fille, contemplant la pierre noire aux lettres dorées. Catherine finit par le rejoindre et posa une main tendre sur l'avant-bras du Seal pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

— Je suis désolée Steve, j'aurai aimé qu'on puisse la sauver.

— J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on retrouve sa sœur en vie.

— On va la retrouver, je suis sûre qu'elle t'attend quelque part sur l'île, souffla Catherine.

L'unité retourna au QG afin d'essayer de trouver une piste, mais ils tournaient en rond. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'il y eu un rebondissement.

— Je viens d'avoir l'Amiral Rollins, ils ont arrêtés les meurtriers d'Arwen, lâcha Tani.

Steve réagit au quart de tour, mais Danny et Grover s'y étaient préparés et tentèrent de le rattraper.

— Steve, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu les vois. Je suis sûr que les militaires se sont occupés d'eux.

— Ils ont raison Steve, tu n'es pas en état. On vient juste d'enterrer Arwen, intervint Catherine.

Mais rien à faire, l'ancien Navy-Seal se rendit sur la base de Pearl Harbor. Cependant l'amiral s'était préparé à ça et réussit à intercepter l'agent avant les cellules.

— Je veux les voir.

— C'est impossible Steve, mais nous avons leurs aveux complets.

— Ils ont dit quelque chose à propos de Katsa ? demanda Catherine à son père.

— Non, ils l'ont vendu à deux autres tordus. Ils les ont payés une fortune pour l'avoir.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec Steve pour qu'ils aient visés les jumelles ? s'enquit Tani

— Non aucun. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec vous commandant, on n'a bien tout épluché pour être sûr que ça ne vienne pas d'une mission que vous ayez pu effectuer.

Contre toute attente Steve fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui. Il ne vînt même pas ouvrir la porte à Danny quand ce dernier se pointa chez lui en tambourinant. Tous avaient peur de la tournure des évènements, il venait plus qu'urgent qu'ils retrouvent la dernière fille de leur ami. Catherine tout comme Tani, Junior et Grover retournèrent aux QG du 5-0 afin de trouver des pistes. Les deux ex-militaires utilisèrent des cartes de l'armée afin de voir les anciens « blockhaus » désaffectés qui pourrait être squattés.

— Aucun système informatique des aéroports n'a repéré le visage d'une des filles depuis leur enlèvement, déclara Grover

— Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'elles sont toujours restées sur l'île ? supposa Tani

— Il y a des petits aérodromes où ils auraient pu embarquer mais uniquement à destination des autres îles de l'archipel. Aucun petit avion ne peut rallier le continent, intervint Jerry.

— Donc techniquement Katsa est toujours quelque part sur l'archipel hawaiien, conclut Tani


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Catherine entra chez Steve par la baie vitrée, le silence régnait dans la maison. La jolie brune déposa les deux gobelets de café sur la table avant de monter d'un pas souple à l'étage. L'ancien Navy-Seal s'était endormi dans la chambre de Katsa, une des peluches de sa fille dans les mains. Le cœur de Catherine se serra en voyant la scène face à elle, voir le Seal si anéanti était dur à supporter, lui qui était toujours le plus solide d'entre eux.

—Steve ? Hey matelot, chuchota l'ancienne militaire

— Catherine ? Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Tu tiens le coup ?

— Je veux juste serrer mes enfants dans mes bras, voir Arwen lever les yeux au ciel de désespérance, Katsa venir demander si sa tenue lui va avant une soirée. Les voir partir en pirogue depuis le jardin… Pouvoir les serrer toutes les deux dans mes bras.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu me les as présentés ? J'étais tellement angoissée ! Elles avaient 7 ans, je me souviens j'avais acheté une poupée à chacune. Et Arwen m'a regardé un peu embêtée, elle n'osait pas me le dire en face. Et c'est Katsa qui est venue dire à sa place que ça n'allait pas parce que j'en avais pris des différentes alors qu'elles sont identiques.

— Et moi j'étais tellement anxieux que tu ne les aimes pas ou que l'une d'elles fassent une crise pendant le repas… rigola Steve en se remémorant ce souvenir.

— Tu te souviens quand après le repas elles se sont éloignées un moment en me coulant des regards. Avant de revenir en courant pour me demander si j'aimais faire de la pirogue. Elles t'ont suppliée d'aller en faire, tu as finis par craquer face à leurs bouilles d'anges.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la scène, elles avaient tout de suite acceptés Catherine. Il leur avait bien expliqué que ce n'était qu'une amie, mais les petites filles s'en fichaient, elles avaient complétement adoptés la militaire.

— Ils ont du nouveau ? demanda Steve après un moment

— Non, ils cherchent toujours. Tu veux qu'on aille au QG ?

Steve refusa, il ne supporterait pas de voir les photos du corps meurtri d'Arwen. Il voulait se souvenir de sa fille heureuse et souriante.

— J'aimerai aller faire de la pirogue, en sa mémoire.

Catherine l'entraîna dans le garage d'où ils sortirent la pirogue avant de la mettre à l'eau. Le commandant monta à l'arrière après avoir aidé celle qu'il aime encore secrètement, et le duo partit dans les eaux transparentes de l'archipel.

L'unité du 5-0 s'était rendu chez Kamekona pour se restaurer, ils n'abandonnaient pas essayant trouver dans l'entourage des suspects une connexion qui aurait pu emmener Katsa. Mais ils s'étaient des voyous depuis toujours, ça ramener les agents à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cependant ils devaient tenir bon, la fille de leur ami se trouvait quelque part sur l'archipel et il fallait la retrouver. Tani et Junior se mirent en tête de commencer à explorer les bunkers désaffectés par l'armée susceptibles d'être utilisé à la séquestration de la jeune fille.

— Ce n'est pas Mcgarrett ? lança Kamekona en montrant une pirogue passant à proximité.

— On dirait, il est avec Catherine, compléta Grover.

— Je suis quand-même sceptique sur le fait qu'elle soit de retour auprès de lui, émit Danny

— Tu dois avouer que depuis qu'elle est là, c'est elle qui s'occupe le mieux de Steve. Et que grâce à son père, nous avons eu de l'avancée ! intervint Tani.

Danny grommela quelque chose, avant de se rendre sur la plage pour héler son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le rejoignit une fois la pirogue amarré sur le sable.

Les deux plus jeunes de l'unité se mirent alors en route pour la jungle hawaiienne. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant de trouver le premier bunker, mais ce dernier fut vide tout comme les quatre suivants. Les deux amis rentrèrent en ville, et Junior invita Tani à dîner après que chacun est pris une douche.

— Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? leur demanda Grover

— Nous avons fait plusieurs des bunkers susceptibles mais ils sont vides, il n'y a aucune trace d'activité.

— Elle est très certainement morte maintenant, avec les médias annonçant la mort d'Arwen ils ont du paniqué et se débarrasser de Katsa également.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Danny, cette gamine est vivante, attendant quelque part sur cette île que nous venons la récupérer avant de la ramener à Steve, intervint Grover en faisant les gros yeux à son ami.

— Bon, nous on retourne dans la jungle avec Junior. Ça sera plus efficace que de chercher ici, coupa Tani.

— Jerry tu pourrais essayer de trouver des traces de signal GPS fréquents auprès des bunkers ? demanda Junior venant d'avoir l'illumination.

— Je peux vous faire ça, je vous envoie tout ça dès que j'ai trouvé, répondit ce dernier un peu hésitant.

— Non attend, je sais qui pourrait nous le faire rapidement, rectifia l'ancien militaire en composant un numéro.

« _Oui ?_

— _Salut Mouse, désolé de déranger j'ai besoin d'un service._

— _Bien sûr, je présume que tu bosses pour Steve Mcgarrett au vu de la localisation de ton téléphone._

— _C'est exact, tu pourrais me trouver des traces de signal GPS fréquents dans les alentours de bunkers désaffectés de l'armée sur l'archipel ?_

— _Je m'occupe de ça, j'en ai déjà deux. Je t'envoie ça tout de suite sur ton portable, le reste va suivre._

— _Merci vieux, je te revaudrais ça._

— _Laisse tomber, c'est bon d'aider un frère d'arme. »_

Junior attrapa son sac, avant que Tani et lui se rendent au premier bunker. Mais ce fut infructueux comme les suivants.

— Hmmm celui-ci n'a pas beaucoup de signal, mais on devrait aller le voir. Il se peut que le ou les ravisseurs est pensés à éteindre leur mobile, supposa Tani en mordant dans son sandwich.

— Il est à trois kilomètres de nous.

— C'est notre prochaine destination alors.

— Il est dans une ancienne petite base militaire.

— Espérons enfin la retrouver, souffla Tani pleine d'espoir contrairement à Danny qui n'y croyait plus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le duo avait dans la forêt faisant attention où ils mettaient leurs pieds pour ne pas détruire d'éventuelles preuves. Ils avançaient en silence seul le bruit du vent et le chant des oiseaux dérangeaient le calme environnant. Un bruit aiguë les fit se stopper, le son se répéta de nouveau, inhabituel dans ce genre de lieu.

— On devrait aller voir, au pire c'est un animal coincé dans un piège, souffla Tani la main sur son arme.

Dans le plus grand des silences, les deux membres de l'unité du 5-0 se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Junior força l'entrée résistante à cause de la rouille, avant de pénétrer un premier. Deux possibilités s'offraient à eux, d'un signe de tête, le duo se sépara, chacun couvrant son coin. Plus elle avancé plus le bruit se faisait persistant aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

— Oh mon dieu ! Junior appelle l'hélico et Mcgarrett !

—Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je l'ai trouvé !

L'inspectrice ne savait pas trop comment faire, face à elle la jeune Mcgarrett ligotée avec du fils barbelé.

— Tiens bon, les secours sont en chemin. On est du 5-0, déclara Tani alors que la pauvre Katsa posa un regard las sur elle.

Junior entreprit de couper les barbelés délicatement pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage.

— Tani sort la trousse de secours, il va nous falloir des compresses certains des fils sont incrustés dans sa peau, déclara l'ancien militaire les dents serrés.

— Ne bouges pas tes poignets ma belle, souffla l'agent Rey en bandant délicatement les poignets très abîmés à la peau arrachée de la jeune Mcgarrett

— J'entends l'hélicoptère, lança Junior en se relevant.

Il sortit du bunker après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule de son équipière. L'hawaiien ne fut pas étonné de voir le Commandant à bord de l'appareil, cependant il redoutait sa réaction face à l'état physique de sa fille.

—Junior dis-moi qu'elle est vivante, supplia le commandant.

— Elle l'est, Tani est restée avec elle. On a entendu un bruit aiguë, alors qu'on marchait, en vérifiant on l'a trouvé dans ce bunker dans la roche. Commandant je dois vous prévenir, c'est plutôt moche.

Mcgarrett le regarda entendant que son homologue aille au fond de ses dires.

— Elle est squelettique, les poignets déchirés par les barbelés, je pense qu'ils la suspendaient avec. Son genou droit a une drôle de forme, elle semble être brûlée et des lacérations sur les bras, énuméra le jeune homme.

Les secouristes s'étaient déjà rendus auprès de la victime et avaient commencés à s'occuper d'elle. Lorsque Steve pu enfin apercevoir la seule fille qui lui restait, il ne put retenir le goût amère de tristesse remonter en lui. Dire que Katsa avait dû souffrir ne semblait pas assez au vu de son état : la maigreur certes était visible de par la peau à même les os. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux nombreuses lacérations présentes sur ses deux bras et jambes. Les poignets recouverts de sang séché et de pics déchirés des barbelés. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour la voir de plus près, plonger son regard dans celui enfantin dont il se rappelait, tout ce qu'il vit fut le néant et la solitude dans lequel sa fille avait été plongée. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas il releva un nombre incalculable de bleus sur son corps alternant entre le violet et le jaune. Ses longs cheveux de jais soyeux avaient laissé place à une masse de cheveux informe par les années sans soin, qui laissait dire que l'écrin de cheval à côté était d'une douceur incomparable. Le malheureux bout de tissu qui lui servait de haut, ne servait plus à rien. Un haut le cœur prit le commandant en voyant les brûlures sur la cage thoracique, le ventre de sa fille dont du pue s'écoulait.

— Mon bébé, murmura Steve en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, s'étant imaginé la prendre dans ses bras mais la réalité était qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Pourtant ce fut plus fort que lui, et Steve enlaça doucement Katsa mais elle ne lui répondit pas, ne bougea pas.

— On doit la transporter à l'hôpital Commandant, intervint un des secouristes.

— Elle va à l'hôpital militaire.

L'ex Navy Seal se releva avant de prendre délicatement sa fille dans les bras. Ils regagnèrent l'hélicoptère, un des secouristes posa une perfusion avec les premiers antibiotiques et de la morphine. Steve remonta le drap pour couvrir le corps meurtri de sa fille. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé, pas parlé ou croisé leur regard, mais il n'en était pas étonné au vu de sa condition, elle n'avait pas eu de contact physique depuis des années hormis les coups.

— Tout ira bien ma puce maintenant, je serai là pour t'aider à remonter la pente, promit le patriarche.

Après un petit temps de vol, l'hélicoptère se posa sur la base militaire. Une équipe médicale les attendait déjà et se précipitèrent sur eux, emmenant la victime au bloc où un chirurgien l'attendait. Steve remercia ses deux collègues avant de gagner la salle d'attente, les autres le rejoignirent en silence, personne ne sachant pas par où commencer. Une longue attente commença alors pour eux…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après de longues heures d'attentes un médecin vînt enfin voir l'unité du 5-0, mais surtout Steve qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa fille. Tout le monde se leva en voyant l'homme en blouse blanche, ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, ni comment aborder le sujet. Pourtant il en avait vu des blessures en travaillant dans un hôpital militaire.

— Comment va-t-elle docteur ? demanda Catherine.

— Elle est vivante et sedaté, mais aussi sous morphine. Elle risque de l'être pour un long moment au vu de ses blessures.

— Qu'a-t-elle ? intervint Danny.

— Nous avons dû dans un premier temps la laver, malheureusement certaines de ses plaies se sont infectées nous poussant à rouvrir ses blessures pour nettoyer correctement. J'ai dû lui faire quelques points de sutures sur certaines lacérations de ses bras et jambes avant de les bander, tout comme ces poignets, notamment poser une attelle à son poignet droit. Un collègue des grands brûlés est venu s'occuper des brûlures sur sa cage thoracique, ses épaules, son dos et une partie de ses cuisses. On suppose à des bains brûlants. J'ai posé des broches dans son genou pour le remettre correctement en place, mais je suis confiant sur le fait qu'elle va pouvoir le réutiliser assez rapidement. Elle est nourrie par sonde pour le moment, le temps d'habituer son estomac à manger des quantités qu'on jugerait de normal pour nous. Je me suis permis d'effectuer quelques prélèvements gastriques.

— A-t-elle été… commença Tani.

— Nous avons également fait des prélèvements, mais nous ne savons pas pour le moment. Cependant avant que nous ne l'endormions elle n'a pas dit un seul mot, pas une seule plainte. Ni même détourner le regard, elle est restée fixé devant elle. Un psychologue viendra la voir à son réveil mais à mon avis ça va être très compliqué après des années d'isolement. Ils l'ont plongé dans une solitude profonde, dans une sorte de néant.

— Pouvons-nous avoir le dossier ? demanda l'Amiral Rollins.

Le médecin lui tendit avant d'indiquer le numéro de chambre de la jeune femme avant de repartir s'occuper d'autres patients.

— Malgré le respect que je vous dois, elle a été retrouvé, l'affaire revient au 5-0 nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services, trancha Danny en tentant de reprendre le dossier.

— Elle a été retrouvé mais pas les fumiers qui ont fait ça. On ne s'en prend pas à la famille qu'est la Navy. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez réellement participé, si je ne me trompe les documents sur lesquels vous avez travaillé viennent de mon équipe, et que l'officier qui a retrouvé Katsa est un militaire, répliqua le père de Catherine.

Steve avait déjà disparu dans la chambre de sa fille, son cœur se serra en la voyant entouré de nombreux fils, des bandages recouvrant son corps. Qu'avait-on fait à son bébé ? Devait-il lui parler de Arwen dès son réveil ou attendre un peu ? Si elle arrivait à se remettre de ça, surmontera-t-elle la mort de sa sœur jumelle ? Il caressa tendrement le visage de sa fille, la peau sèche le choqua de nouveau se rappelant à quel point ses filles prenaient soin d'elles.

Steve attrapa une brosse que Catherine avait ramenée de chez lui et tenta de démêler les cheveux de Katsa.

— Il y a du démêlant dans le sac si tu veux, ça sera peut-être plus simple, murmura Catherine comme si elle craignait de réveiller Katsa.

— Ses cheveux sont vraiment abîmés et beaucoup trop long, observa Steve.

— Tu veux lui couper ?

— D'une longueur raisonnable des fois qu'elle voudrait les garder longs.

Catherine posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Seal avant de contempler la jeune fille blessée dans le lit. Après un moment elle attrapa un tube de crème avant d'en mettre délicatement sur celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille.

— Tu aurais vu son regard si vide… souffla Steve.

— Elle va avoir besoin de toi.

— De nous. Elle aura besoin de nous tous. Ne repars pas s'il te plaît, Kat' te considère comme sa mère.

Catherine ne dit rien, mais observa la jeune fille. Elle lui semblait tellement petite alors qu'elle a maintenant 20 ans. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, une hawaïenne s'excusa avant d'expliquer que Kono a fait appel à elle pour venir s'occuper des cheveux de la jeune Mcgarrett.

— Pas trop court, préconisa Steve.

— Ne vous en faites pas commandant, on va couper une longueur raisonnable.

Steve resta dormir cette nuit-là, voulant être auprès de sa fille. Cette dernière ne se réveilla pas de la nuit tout comme la journée du lendemain, les médecins rassurant que c'était bien, même bon signe qu'elle se repose. Cela permettait à son corps de se remettre tranquillement des supplices.

— Que faites-vous ? questionna l'ancien SEAL à deux infirmières entrant avec un chariot

— Nous devons changer les pansements de ses brûlures ainsi que nettoyer ses points de sutures.

— Je peux voir vos cartes de travail ? demanda Mcgarrett.

— Excusez-le, mais ceux qui ont fait ça à cette jeune femme n'ont pas été attrapés. C'est pas mesure de précaution, intervint Catherine accompagnée de Danny.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent avant de se rendre au chevet de leur patiente. L'une d'elles demanda à Steve si il voulait vraiment rester pour voir ça, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il ne quitterait pas sa fille et que de toute manière c'est lui qui lui fera les soins une fois qu'elle pourra sortir de l'hôpital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Steve arriva de bon matin à l'hôpital, Catherine avait réussi à le persuader de rentrer se doucher et dormir dans un vrai lit.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant deux médecins quitter la chambre de sa fille.

— Ne vous en faites pas commandant, votre fille s'est réveillée. Je suis allée contrôler ses constantes et mon collègue en psychiatrie est venu lui parler un peu, l'évaluer.

— Et ?

— Et il est clair qu'elle a été plongée dans une solitude sans nom. Je pense même qu'elle ne s'est pas encore rendue compte de sa libération car à aucun moment elle n'a sillé des yeux ou bouger le regard. Ajouté à cela, elle ne parle pas, ce qui est normale au vue de sa détention et de la durée de cette dernière. Ça demandera beaucoup de travail mais surtout de courage et de patience Commandant si vous voulez un jour retrouver votre fille à peu près comme avant.

— Des séances de psy ?

— Evidemment, il va falloir la réhabituer à la vie normale. Et la faire parler sur ce qu'elle ressent, qu'elle extériorise un peu, je la suivrai personnellement si tel est son désir ou le vôtre. Sinon je pourrai vous recommander des collègues du secteur public.

— Je préfère que ça soit vous. Vous avez eu à faire à des soldats souffrant de SSPT, vous aurez plus de tact que d'autres avec elle, déclara Steve.

Le psychiatre se retira laissant le Commandant du 5-0 en compagnie de la médecin. Steve ne dit rien attendant que la femme ne commence d'elle-même.

— Ses constantes sont bonnes, sa tension est remontée à la normale. L'infection a l'air de se résorber tranquillement, on va continuer les antibiotiques un moment tout de même. Jusqu'à guérison totale de ses plaies, et que son genou soit en meilleur voie. D'ailleurs, elle va garder l'attelle un moment, bloquant sa jambe en position droite, les premiers jours bien que Katsa reste hospitalisée, les déplacements se feront en fauteuil roulant. L'autre genou ayant été abîmé également par la position perpétuelle agenouillée ne nécessite pas d'attelle mais une simple genouillère pour le confort. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner si au début elle ne reste pas beaucoup debout.

— Les lacérations ? demanda le père.

— Propres, il n'y qu'à nettoyer et bander tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment. Les points de sutures partiront d'eux-mêmes.

— Et les brûlures ?

— Elles sont soignées et bandées avec des bandes grasses pour minimiser les dégâts et accélérer la guérison. Votre fille aura besoin de greffe de peau pour ses épaules, ses cuisses, son dos…

— Comment elle est censée se remettre de tout ça ? se désola Steve.

— Avec beaucoup d'amour, de courage et d'attention.

Steve se passa les mains dans les cheveux nerveusement se demandant si il serait à la hauteur pour aider sa fille.

— Elle respire encore avec du mal, on la garde sous oxygène pour le moment.

Le Commandant remercia la femme avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Il toqua doucement avant d'entrer pour ne pas effrayer sa fille. Elle fixait le plafond, le visage affreusement pâle devant la lumière du jour.

— Bonjour ma grande, c'est…c'est moi. J'espère…j'espère que tu m'entends, que tu sais que tu n'es plus dans cet enfer… bégaya-t-il.

Le brun s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement la joue de la pauvre Katsa sous les regards des membres de son unité.

— Comment il peut faire face à ça ? soupira Tani.

— Il ne peut pas, mais c'est Steve il ne dira rien, déclara Danny.

Junior qui était resté silencieux jusque-là les dépassa avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Commandant, comment va-t-elle ?

— Les médecins sont confiants, sa tension est remontée, les infections diminuent.

— Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

— C'est gentil. Je…Je vous retrouve au QG dans une heure, annonça Steve en restant fixé sur son enfant.

Tout le monde partit, étonné que leur chef décide de venir au travail. Steve resta à parler avec Katsa de tout et de rien espérant la faire sortir de sa transe. Il ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux priant pour que le fait d'entendre sa voix, et le sentir lui caresser les cheveux comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, lui rappellerait des souvenirs et qu'elle revienne à elle.

Tout le monde attendait Steve au quartier général du 5-0, même Catherine était présente. Danny ne dit rien, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de la voir dans le coin.

— Vous êtes tous là ! lança Steve en arrivant.

— Nous t'avons obéi grand manitou, plaisanta Danny.

— Salut Cath, continua Mcgarrett en étreignant la jeune femme.

— Une nouvelle enquête ? demanda Grover.

— Non pas pour le moment. Euh… il se trouve que… avec le retour de ma fille… Je vais prendre quelques vacances pour m'occuper d'elle…

— Steve…

— Danny j'ai passé quatre ans sans elle, quatre ans à me demander si un jour j'aurai la chance de revoir mes filles. Kat' m'a été rendue, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, d'autant plus au vu de son état, argumenta Steve coupant son ami dans sa lancée.

— C'est normal boss, intervint Tani.

— Catherine prendra le commandement temporaire de l'unité.

— Qu…

Steve les abandonna là sans rien dire de plus, venant de recevoir un message de l'hôpital.

— Steve ? cria Catherine.

— C'est l'hôpital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Steve courrait dans les couloirs, s'attendant au pire par rapport à sa fille.

— Doc ?!

— Du calme commandant. Une infirmière a entendu du bruit en passant devant la chambre, elle l'a trouvé recroquevillé sous le lavabo. Nous n'arrivons pas à la faire sortir de là, elle est terrorisée, son rythme cardiaque s'affole. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que ça soit vous qui y allez. Ça va peut-être lui montrer que sa captivité est terminée.

Steve suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre, nerveusement il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'entrer.

— Katsa ? N'est pas peur ma puce, je vais m'approcher, commença-t-il en faisant des petits pas dans la direction de sa fille.

Doucement il s'accroupit devant elle. Son cœur se brisa en voyant son visage baigné de larmes derrière ses bras. Avec un peu de mal, l'ancien militaire réussit à entrer dans le placard à son tour et s'assit à côté de son enfant.

— Tout va bien ma puce, c'est terminé. Je suis là, et je ne te laisse plus partir, murmura Steve en posant une main qu'il voulut douce sur la jambe gauche de Katsa.

Il la vit baissé doucement les mains de devant son visage et le regarder effrayée.

— Hey, sourit-il en plongeant dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

Elle ne dit rien, mais des perles salées s'échappèrent sur ses maigres joues. Steve passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira tendrement contre lui. Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il la sentit s'enfouir un peu plus contre lui, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt.

— C'est fini mon cœur, je suis là. Je t'ai retrouvé. Plus rien ne va t'arriver. On va surmonter ça ensemble, je te le promets, murmura Steve en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille revenant peu à peu à la normale. Steve finit par la convaincre de sortir de leur refuge, et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Une moue étira le visage du Commandant, ça l'embêtait de laisser sa fille enfermée dans la même pièce alors que ça a déjà été le cas pendant de longues années.

— Que dirais-tu qu'on sorte un peu ? Prendre l'air, ça te ferait du bien, proposa l'ancien SEAL.

Katsa raffermit sa prise sur son père.

— Je reste avec toi mon ange, je ne te laisse pas, promit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

La jeune Mcgarrett porta une main sur sa poitrine bandée mais son père l'en empêcha doucement.

— Tu es gênée ?

Pour toute réponse, Katsa haussa les épaules, avant de toucher ses cheveux.

— On a tenté de les démêler avec Catherine, j'en ai fait couper une partie mais peut-être que tu voulais garder une longueur.

Katsa secoua négativement la tête.

— Veux-tu les couper ?

Hochement positif.

— Je vais appeler une coiffeuse.

Hochement négatif.

—Tu veux que ça soit Catherine qui s'en occupe ?

Hochement positif.

— D'accord, je vais lui dire. Mais d'abord nous allons sortir un peu d'ici. Je vais voir le médecin, je reviens.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille lorsque Steve quitta la chambre mais elle ne dit rien. Fermant les yeux laissant cette hallucination de son père disparaître pour qu'elle se réveille de nouveau dans cet horrible bunker, aux mains de ses ravisseurs en train de subir un bain brûlant suspendue par les poignets avec les barbelés.

Au bout de longues minutes, le commandant Mcgarrett entra dans la chambre de sa fille avec un fauteuil roulant spécial pour garder la jambe droite allongée.

— Ma puce ?

Avec délicatesse, Steve la déposa sur le fauteuil avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

— Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ? demanda-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, persuadée d'halluciner la voix de son père. Ce dernier soupira, et entraîna sa fille à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Ils montèrent dans son pick-up afin de se rendre sur la plage. Steve la remit dans son fauteuil avant de la pousser doucement, lui laissant le temps de regarder le paysage, priant pour que ça la fasse sortir de sa transe.

— Hey regardez là-bas. C'est Steve non ? lança Tani.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec sa fille en dehors de l'hôpital ? s'étonna Grover.

Catherine se leva pour les rejoindre.

— Hey, souffla-t-elle

— Hey Cath.

L'ex-militaire se baissa devant Katsa et fut heureuse de croiser le regard bleuté de la jeune fille.

— Hey Kat'

— Catherine ! souffla la jeune Mcgarrett en enlaçant l'ex-petite amie de son père.


End file.
